It is what it is
by 13BC
Summary: After the events of the blackout, Andy comes to realise she's made a mistake. But how will she set things right?...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

***I don't own Rookie Blue***

**So yeah, this story has been going through my head for the past couple of weeks now. I think I've worked out the plot enough by now to post this first chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think in a review!**

**This story is set right after the blackout events. (1x7)**

…

'Oh my god, what have I done?' Andy thought as she stormed out of his house and started walking back to her own place. 'What in the world was I thinking?'

Yes she was upset and she wasn't thinking coherently, but she had shot a man today, so it was to be expected. She had gone over to his house, hoping he'd tell her it'd be alright, give her some sort of advice. But by the time she'd gotten to his place, had knocked on his door, it was as if she'd forgotten everything. All she could think about as he opened the door was how much she wanted to kiss Sam, how she wanted his kisses to comfort her.

When the lights came back on, it was as if reality kicked in again. And when Luke called, she suddenly realized everything, all the mistakes she had made since becoming a rookie. It had confused her so much, she just had to run off.

She entered her home, just as her phone started ringing again. It was Luke, again. She ignored the call and sank down on her bed.

Even though she knew it was completely wrong and inappropriate, kissing Sam was probably the best thing she had ever done. The way his arms felt around her, the way he had lifted her up and had laid her down on his bed…

But it was a mistake. He was her TO, she was just a rookie. There was a reason why those two couldn't date, although Andy couldn't think of any reason that was valid enough to keep her away from Sam.

Of course there was Luke, great close to perfect Luke. But the 'close to' part was what was the problem with them. They had a good, solid relationship, but that was all. There was no spark, like there was between her and Sam, no static pull. She did not think about Luke every second he was not around her. She thought about Sam.

She'd put herself in an awfully difficult position by allowing Luke to but her a drink on fight night. If she had followed her gut instinct then, she would never have done it. She had needed someone to get her mind off Sam and Luke was such a nice guy. She felt horrible towards him, he deserved more than what she had done to him, though it would probably get worse when she talked to him. But it was just one of those things she had to get over with.

She had little sleep that night, tossing and turning as she thought of what she was going to tell Luke. Of course these thoughts were generally interrupted by the thoughts of Sam.

She woke tired the next morning, but a large cup of coffee gave her the energy she was going to need that day.

Traci came by to pick her up and immediately noticed something was going on.

'Spill it, Andy! What happened?' Traci said.

Quickly Andy told her about going over to Sam's place the night before, the kiss and all the conclusions she had reached after over thinking everything during the night.

'I mean, Luke is a great guy, he really and truly is, but he isn't what I want. I know I said I wanted to fall for the good guy, the safe guy, for once but as it turns out, I can't stop thinking about Sam. And after last night… I mean, wow! I don't think I've ever been kissed like _that_ ever before,' Andy concluded as a vacant expression appeared on her face.

'Girl, you've got it bad,' Traci said. 'Though, I must admit I'm glad you finally came to your senses.'

'What? Weren't you the one who pushed me into choosing to be with the safe guy?'

'The only reason I said that, was because I didn't want you to get hurt by one of those bad boy types again. I mean, we hardly knew the guy at the time and he was an undercover cop, which basically equals bad ass. Luke was the good guy working homicide and most importantly it wasn't strictly forbidden to date him. Speaking of which, what were you planning on doing after you break things off with Luke? You're still a rookie and Sam's still your TO.'

'I know! It's horrible and I've got no clue. But I know I can't keep lying to myself,' Andy said, letting out a sigh as they entered the parking lot.

…

Sam had slept badly that night. His back was sore and he felt like he had been flushed down the toilet. He had slept on the couch, as he couldn't bear the thought of having to be in his bedroom, where her scent, her wonderful, magnificent scent, still lingered. He had tried to forget what happened. She seemed to have wanted to do the same thing. No wonder, not only was he her TO, she was also in a relationship with homicide Luke. A cold shower seemed to help a little, right up to the point where he realised he had to go into his room to get to his closet. Anrgy he pulled on some clothes and quickly ate some breakfast. He wished he could somehow freeze time to get his act together before shift started, since he was most likely paired with her again today, but there was no time.

When he got to the station he changed quickly into his uniform and made his way to Best's office.

'Come on in,' Best called out at his knock.

'Could I ask you a favour?' Sam asked as he sat down.

'Sure, what do you want?' Best said.

'Could I ride solo today?' Sam asked, avoiding direct eye contact with Best.

'Solo? May I ask why?' Best replied.

'I'm going through some personal issues, Sir. Not really in the mood for company,' Sam said.

'Well, if you're sure. I'll put McNally with Williams for the day.'

'Thank you, sir,' Sam said. He got up and walked towards the door. He was nearly out when Best called on him.

'Sam? Can I be sure you handle this, eh, personal situation? There won't be any problems in the future?'

'I'll take care of everything, Sir,' Sam promised, closing the door behind him. He just had no idea how he was going to do that.

As he made his way to parade, he noticed Luke standing at his office door, phone at his ear. When he noticed Sam looking his way, he called out to him.

'He, Swarek, Have you seen Andy by any chance? She won't answer her phone.'

'Sorry, I haven't seen her jet today,' Sam said, quickly turning away as he was starting to feel highly uncomfortable talking to Luke for even the shortest period of time.

'Could you tell her I'm looking for her and need to speak with her as soon as possible?' he heard Luke call after him.

'Will do,' Sam called, without turning around to face Luke. Sure, he would be the one to tell her to talk to him, make things right with him, when all he wanted to do was take her some place private and…

He stopped his thought there. He couldn't do that. The way she left last night had made it clear he wasn't the person she wanted to be with. Why did those awfully timed things always happen to him? Just when he finally met a girl he could see himself with for the rest of his life, she didn't feel the same way about him. Why?

Angrily, he hit the wall right next door to the parade room. He didn't notice as several people looked up in shock.

'Everything alright, Sammy?' Oliver asked as Sam entered the room.

'Yeah, everything's fine,' Sam said, trying to put on a more neutral face, though he was still quite sure some anger shone through.

He watched as everybody entered parade room, his heart jumping as he saw Andy. God, she was beautiful. But she would never be his. Last night was a onetime thing and he was going to savour every second of it. She avoided to look at him as she took her seat, seemingly deep in conversation with Traci.

Parade started, with the usual updates and assignments. He didn't pay much attention, desperately waiting to get out there and start doing his damn job.

When they were dismissed, he was the first one out of the room and in his car on the road, driving.

...

As Andy had walked out of the locker room, she'd seen Luke standing in his office doorway. He had waved at her to come over, but she had pointed at the parade room, indicating that she needed to be there and had walked on.

'I thought you wanted to talk to him?' Traci noted surprised.

'I do, I just haven't figured out what I'm going to tell him. I just wished this could somehow be easier.'

They entered parade and sat down in their usual spots.

'Andy, that conversation never will be any easier, but when you get it over with…' Traci said in hushed tone.

'Stop it! I'm not even sure if he feels the same. All I know is the way I feel about him, I could never feel that for Luke.'

'Girl, you've got it bad,' Traci said again, just before Best started talking.

Andy's thoughts drifted off to the night before. She relived every second of the day before again, the way he had touched her, kissed her, everything. She only looked up from her thoughts as she heard Best call out her name.

'McNally, you're with Williams today. Dismissed!'

Andy looked up, taken aback. Why wasn't she paired with Sam today? There was no other option. He just didn't want to be around her. He thought last night was a mistake. It was a mistake, a terrible mistake. Yet it had opened her eyes.

'You coming, McNally?' Noelle asked, as she was still sitting on her chair.

'Yep,' Andy said, trying to compose her face as good as possible, even managing a faint smile.

'Then let's get going!' Noelle said, leading the way out.

...

**So that's it for the first chapter. Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!**

**B**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

***I don't own rookie blue***

**I am so sorry everybody for not posting sooner! I have been crazy busy with school work and I had a guest staying over for a week. But luckily I found some time tonight to finally finish editing and post this new chapter. It's longer than I had planned, but I hope that way I can make my delay up to you all!**

**Thank you all so much to the response to the previous part, I really appreciate all of it, especially the reviews! Knowing what you think of this story helps me write!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

…

Andy stepped into the car, still confused as to why she wasn't paired with Sam. Surely he wouldn't be that mad at her, right? Yes she had run out without giving him a decent explanation, but was that reason enough to hate her? Gosh, why was this happening t her? Why? Why couldn't her life be simple? Why couldn't she be a normal girl in love with a normal guy who was in love with her? Why did she make the wrong decision? Why couldn't she just have followed her gut instincts?

'McNally!' Noelle's voice roughly woke her from her thoughts.

'Yeah?' she asked conscious of her ignorance.

'I was asking if you would like to reply to the call, but I guess Epstein beat you to the punch. What is the matter with you?'

'I had a rough night,' Andy said, turning to look out the window.

'Nightmares about yesterday?'

'Yeah,' Andy said. It wasn't exactly the truth, but it was a reasonable explanation. Actually, she hadn't paid much thought to the shooting. If she had, she probably would have panicked. She should have stayed at home today, but she couldn't. She had to do something and keep her mind occupied. She had to talk to people, do the right thing, the thing she should have done all along.

'Well, I would be lying if I said it'll be better tonight. But give it a few days and it will. You did the right thing.'

Kissing Sam while she was in a relationship with Luke, while she had wanted to be with Sam all along. Yeah, that really seemed as though she did the right thing, Andy thought as they drove through the busy streets of Toronto. Nothing wrong with that, nothing at all. Everything went exactly as planned. Hmpf. If only.

Though the streets were busy, it was a rather slow day. They hardly got any calls at all, except for a few accidents and a neighbourly argument getting slightly out of hand. They drove around in silence for most of their shift.

'Still hanging in there, McNally?' Noelle asked as they were driving through town again after their lunch break. Andy hadn't said a single word, too caught up in trying to come up with the right thing to tell Luke. Though many lines and explanations of the truth had crossed her mind, none seemed appropriate. He was a good guy and he did most definitely not deserve what was coming for him.

Just as she was about to answer Noelle that everything was fine, the radio cracked to life.

'_Report of gunshots fired over at West and Smalling._'

Noelle reached for the radio.

'15-04, responding, we're five minutes out.'

She placed the radio back in its holder as Andy switched on the siren. Seemed like their slow day was about to get a little less slow.

...

The day was passing by slowly, Sam thought as he pulled up in front of a traffic light. Nothing was happening and it was giving him way too much time to think. The point of driving solo today, was so he could get his mind of her, find a way to forget about her. With nothing to focus on, he found himself wondering where she was, how she was doing. It seemed he thought about her more now, then before work. Lunch was over an hour ago and he hadn't gotten a single call over the radio since he had gotten back.

Finally, as he drove off again, the radio cracked to life.

'_Report of gunshots fired over at West and Smalling._'

He listened as Williams replied to the call. Even if he had wanted to reply he was still halfway across town. Anxious, he started driving the same way. This type of calls usually meant a back up request.

He was right as about a minute later the radio cracked to life again, indeed requesting back up. He quickly replied and turned on the siren.

Though he had initially wanted to stay as far away from her as possible today, he found he had to be there. He had to be there, to keep her out of harm's way, may the need arise. He had an itching feeling it might. But most of all, a large part of him was craving to see her. If he couldn't forget about her just jet, he was going to have to give in to that. If he didn't…

He arrived at the scene and immediately noticed why they had needed back up. There were about two dozen witnesses and with a shooter running free in the building they were going to need every one they could get. He saw that besides Andy and Noelle, Shaw, Epstein and Diaz had also arrived at the scene. There was a body laying in the entrance of a building. Noelle was already on the phone with the station to get a detective to come down here. As Epstein and Diaz stayed behind to contain the suspects and wait for the detective, the rest went into the building where the suspect supposedly was hiding.

Sam quickly managed to take control and sent Noelle and Oliver upstairs as he and Andy secured the downstairs area. Sam was in front as they walked into a room, when they suddenly heard a sound behind them. Turning around, they found the suspect, now pointing a gun at them. As Noelle and Oliver silently walked back down, they managed to arrest him, without anyone getting hurt. As Oliver took the man outside, followed by Noelle, Sam took the moment to talk to Andy.

'Are you alright?' he asked, worry in his eyes.

'Yes, I'm fine,' Andy said, slightly taken aback at his worry. Why was he acting like this?

'You sure? I mean, with yesterday and all… shooters might not be what you need at the moment,' Sam said, looking at her worriedly.

'Sam, I'm fine!' Andy said again, before turning around to walk away. Before she could do so, Sam grabbed her arm and turned her back around to face him. They stood there for minutes, looking at each other, trying to find something in each other's eyes. Sam started to lean down towards her face, ready to kiss her. They were mere inches apart now, and Andy felt how her heart started beating out of control. She leaned up towards him, while every last bit of common sense screamed at her to not do it. She couldn't listen. The need was simply too great.

'Swarek, McNally, what's your twenty?' a voice suddenly spoke through the radio, causing the two of them to jump apart.

'We're still in the building, we'll be right outside.' He looked at her, a sad look in his eyes.

'I'm sorry that shouldn't have happened,' he said. 'I guess yesterday was just… It was what it was.' He gave her one last look before walking around her and out of the building.

Andy gasped for breath as he walked away. It was wrong, it was against the rules, _she was still in a relationship!_

Taking another deep breath, Andy walked outside. Chris and Dov had already questioned most witnesses as they were inside, so she went to back to the squad car where Noelle was waiting for her.

'We've got to get shooter boy here back to the station. Are out coming or do you want to wait for Callaghan?' Noelle asked. Andy made a quick decision. Though she was now certain she would have to talk to Luke, she somehow felt like talking to him on a crime scene wouldn't be quite the place to do it.

'I'm coming with you,' Andy said, quickly getting in to the car. Noelle walked around the car and got in on the driver's side. They drove to the station in silence as the suspect was whining, saying he was innocent. At the station, they put the guy in holding and went to pull all the info they had on him. As it turned out, he was wanted for possession and assault. It would sure make Luke's day if they could pine this murder on him as well, which wouldn't be too difficult. As they worked to complete his file, people started coming back to the station. Dov and Chris took a guy into interrogation. Andy looked up just as she saw Luke walk in. He immediately walked over to where she was working.

'Swarek told me you found something about our shooter,' Luke said as he leaned back on a neighbouring desk. Andy was surprised for a moment hearing his name, but then remembered that Noelle had called Sam to let him know where they were at.

'Yeah,' Andy said, handing him the file.

'Alright, great job. Look, Andy, we need to talk. I don't know what it is I did last night, but if you won't talk to me, I won't be able to fix it.'

Andy looked around. The station wasn't exactly a private place, which was where she'd rather talk about these things. Luckily there was no one around at the moment.

'Luke, I was upset last night. Before I left you were so caught up in work, just when I needed you to be there for me. You should have been there, Luke. I needed you to be there.' _But I needed Sam more. And he was actually there._

'Look, Andy, I am sorry, I really am. Please, let's talk about it all tonight at dinner, ok?' Luke suggested. 'This is hardly the place to talk about those things.'

'Ok, fine,' Andy agreed. They needed to talk. But it scared her. Luke was obviously trying to make amends. She felt bad that she was going to hurt him.

Luke smiled at her and kissed her head before leaving to go to his office. She looked after him, tears in her eyes. She had never been in a situation like this before, it was scaring her. She got up and rushed into the locker room. She sat down on a bench and let the tears flow freely. She didn't know how long she sat there before Traci suddenly sat next to her, putting her arm around her.

'Andy, what is going on?' Traci asked concerned, though she could easily guess the answer.

'I hate having to do this Traci. This would be so much easier if he had done something wrong, something that would give me reason to break up with him. I'm going to break up with him, break his heart, because I am in love with another guy. It is so not fair towards him. And that guy isn't even in love with me.'

'I know you're confused, Andy, but you have to think about yourself now. You can't please everyone and staying with him just because you don't want to break his heart isn't a good enough reason. And no matter how much both you and Sam are denying your true feelings, everyone in this office can see how the two of you really feel about each other.'

Andy nodded slowly, not quite believing Traci yet. _It was what it was…_

'We should get back to work,' Andy said drying her tears and getting up. They walked back to the desks and Andy sat down.

Jerry came by and asked them to run some things down for them. Apparently they had come across some details during the interrogation. As the girls ran it down, they didn't notice Sam entering the office.

After the shooting incident he had gotten back to driving around town, but he now had to fill out some paperwork. The few hours had thrown all of his progress out of the window. He was even more confused than before. He had thought Andy believed last night was a mistake. But as they had been so close again just now, he had started doubting. What if she had in fact run off because she was confused, because maybe she didn't think it was a mistake at all? Because she was scared because she had felt the same spark he had felt? He tried to calm himself down as hope flooded through him.

He saw her sitting at a desk and decided to push his luck and sat down at the desk next to hers. He saw her stiffen as she saw him sit down and flashed a smile at her, knowing his dimples would do the work for him. He saw her smile back with a scared look in her eyes. He didn't understand it. Was he wrong again? If he didn't get some clarity soon, this woman would give him a whiplash!

He turned to the screen and got to work. Neither of them was noticing the quick glances they gave each other.

Shift drew to an end and he noticed how the detectives started to round things up. Callaghan stopped at Andy's desk.

'Are you almost ready?' Luke asked, leaning down to her.

'Yeah, almost. I'll meet you in your office, alright?' Andy said getting up, smiling at him and walking to the locker rooms. Luke walked off again.

Sam finished up his work and switched off his computer. He went into the locker room, having a shower and getting dressed quickly. If Andy was meeting Luke in a little while, he rather be not around. He couldn't believe he was wrong after all. How could he have been as stupid as to have hope?

He was just about to walk out, when he heard a voice calling out.

'Excuse me, could you help me?' a woman's voice asked. He turned around and saw a blond woman, who looked slightly familiar.

'Yes?' he said, smiling at her as he tried to remember where he had seen here before.

'I'm looking for my husband,' the woman said.

'And who might that be?' Sam asked, hoping he could point her in his direction and get the hell out of the station.

'Jo?' a voice suddenly asked from behind Sam. 'What are you doing here?'

'I came to see you, baby. I got back to town a couple of days early and thought I surprise you!' the woman said, rushing past Sam and straight into the arms of Luke Callaghan.

...

**Little, or not so little, plot twist. I couldn't resist it, haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***I don't own rookie blue***

**You are all amazing! Thank you so much for all your reviews, they were amazing and it was slightly overwhelming to read all of them! Thank you, thank you thank you!**

**I know the ending came as a bit of a surprise, and by your reactions you all did not expect it, but I felt like it had to be there. Anyways, here's chapter 3!**

**...**

Sam immediately realised what was going on. He had to use all the strength he had not to kick Luke in the gut right then and there. He looked on as the two of them hugged close together. Luke looked around him, obviously looking for anyone who was looking at the little reunion and his eyes found Sam. Something in his expression must scare him, as he soon let go of his alleged wife and excused himself for a moment as he walked over to Sam.

'Look, man, I know you're her partner, but I would appreciate it if you could keep this to yourself for the moment. I would hate it if Andy found out from anyone but me,' Luke pledged in a hushed tone.

Sam just looked at him. He could hardly believe that this was for real. This guy was a creep, worse than that. How could Andy have ever fallen for him? He felt his insides roar, willing him to hit Luke. He restrained himself, scowled at Luke for another second and then turned around walking towards the locker rooms again. He heard Luke call after him, but he ignored him.

Outside the locker room he found Traci and Jerry, just about to leave. Jerry immediately noticed something was wrong with Sam.

'What's going on man?' Jerry asked.

'Jo Rosati,' Sam said, a sour look on his face. He had finally figured out where he knew her from.

'The detective that used to run around Callaghan? What about her?' Jerry asked, not sure where Sam was going with this.

'She's now Jo Callaghan,' Sam said, shock immediately appearing on Traci's and Jerry's faces.

'No way!' Traci called out, immediately starting to turn around to head back into the locker room.

'Wait!' Sam called her back. 'It I'll break her.'

'She has a right to know!' Traci disagreed, though she knew it would far from break Andy. It would probably give her the push to break things easier.

'I know, I know. I just don't think here is the place,' Sam said. He wished she would never have to find out about this, that he could somehow protect her from the pain. He knew the hope was just as vain as his hope of her returning his feelings.

...

When Andy got out of the long shower she had taken in order to reassure herself what she was about to do was really necessary, she found the locker room was nearly empty. She got dressed slowly, as the sorrow started to flow through her once again. It was hard. She didn't want to do it, but if she didn't do it she would never be truly happy. It still wasn't fair that sweet, good Luke was the victim of her ignorance. He did not deserve that.

By the time Andy was fully dressed and had gathered her things she was the only one still in the locker room. She sat down on a bench for a moment, gathering up the courage. She would need it. Taking a deep breath before letting it go, she got up and walked out of the locker room.

Immediately upon walking out, she saw something she wasn't expecting to see. Sam, Jerry and Traci were gathered in front of the locker room, deep in conversation. She saw Traci glance past Sam to something she couldn't see. It was as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She half turned around, but was stopped by something Sam said.

Curious about what was going on, she walked closer and went to stand behind him, just as Sam spoke.

'… I just don't think here is the place.'

Here isn't the place for what? Andy thought. She had no clue what he was referring to.

'What's going on?' she asked. All three of them snapped up their head and looked at her in surprise, almost shock.

'I, ehm…' Sam started, but he didn't seem to know how to continue. Traci and Jerry looked just as lost at her. Sam saw the worry on her face as no one spoke and saw her eyes sweep the room. Her eyes focused on something behind him. Andy's breath caught as she took in the scene in front of her. The door to Luke's office was opened and she could look inside. She only wished she couldn't.

Luke was standing there, holding a blond woman tightly to his chest. As he started kissing the strange woman, Andy looked back to her friends, who looked at her as if they knew more than they were willing to let on.

'Who's that woman with Luke?' she asked, her voice a bit shaky. She looked from one face to another, but neither one of them seemed willing to say something. She eventually settled on Sam's face. She looked at him intently, willing him to speak. Eventually, he caved.

'That, ehm, that is Jo… Callaghan.'

His eyes focussed on hers as understanding flooded through her.

'I take it she isn't his sister,' Andy spoke softly. When no one disagreed, she continued. 'Well, that sure makes things easier!' she said, voice more confident now than before. She resolutely walked passed Traci, Jerry and Sam right to the two people who were now hugging each other tightly again.

'Luke!' Andy said loudly, catching his attention. He looked scared as he saw the look in her eyes. He tried to caution her, make her stop right there, but she didn't listen to the silent words his eyes seemed to scream out.

'Andy. Can I help you?' he asked, fighting to keep his tone as neutral as possible. He had let go of the woman and had taken a few steps towards her, obviously hoping to keep Jo from hearing what was likely to be said soon.

Andy stood still in front of him and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before speaking.

'You know, all day long I have been trying to find a way to tell you this. Trying to find a way to break this to you in a nice way, a way that wouldn't hurt you, because you were the good guy, the reliable guy. God, the only reason I agreed to that drink was because you were the good guy! But last night I realised something. I realised I am in love. Only not with you. I have been trying to find excuses to keep myself from having to tell you this, because I believed you deserved so much more. But as it turns out, I think I am the one who deserves more. Goodbye, Luke.' Andy turned around and marched out of the building to the parking lot, not noticing Traci and Sam following her. She didn't notice the look on Luke's face or the woman behind him starting to fire questions at him either. She just wanted to get out of there.

As she stood on the parking ground, she inhaled deeply, letting the fresh air run through her lungs. Strangely, she didn't feel betrayed in the least bit. She felt relieved. She was free of him and she didn't have to break his heart. He was using her to cheat on his wife, so her kiss with Sam the night before was hardly anything she should feel guilty about now. Strangely, the situation had made it so much easier to break up with him. She was glad his wife was there when she confronted him, she deserved to know what scum she was married to.

'Hey,' Traci said carefully as she came to stand beside her. 'You ok?'

'Yeah, yeah, I am. I just can't believe how stupid and blind I was. I mean, you would think that I noticed at least something,' Andy said, thinking back for a moment. 'Oh, well. I don't want to think about it too much really. I just want to forget about everything and move on.'

'Andy,' Sam said, looking at her with worry, clearly trying to find something in her eyes that would indicate her breaking down, but he came up empty handed.

'I could really use a drink,' Andy exclaimed. The other two looked at each other for a moment. Andy was in some kind of denial, that was for sure. Traci just had a feeling it didn't have anything to do with Luke. That chapter seemed to have closed the moment she saw him with that Jo. Of course last night's events may have helped along as well, but just now was the final page.

Andy noticed the other two look at her worriedly and she didn't know how to convince them that she was truly alright. She had already realised that her feelings for Luke were nothing compared to other feelings she had for Sam and yes, part of her was angry that he had been lying to her, but it didn't hurt her like it should under other circumstances.

'Right than, let's go!' Traci said as she got out her car keys. Jerry had come out as well and they all headed to the Penny together, Sam driving his truck. Andy would have wanted to go with him, but she felt as if he would think it was too soon. Frankly, it was too soon, but now she was finished with Luke, all she wanted was to make sure everything was how it was supposed to be from day one.

They drove in silence, nobody knew exactly what to say, but the silence was over once they came to the Penny and met up with the fellow rookies, Oliver, Noelle and Frank.

As Andy and Traci went to the bar and got drinks for their now overloaded table, Jerry hurriedly filled the others in. Frank didn't seem too pleased to hear about the stunt one of his own people pulled, but obviously decided to let it go for the moment. The others were all angry at Luke for doing what he did to Andy and it was probably a good thing he didn't show up at the bar that night, with Dov and Chris threatening to hurt him if he ever came near Andy again.

As Andy and Traci came to the table, the conversation smoothly merged to more general topics. Oliver told some stories about his kids, and then moved to talk about something he witnessed earlier today. As Dov was taking witness statements, he apparently had a woman hitting on him. There were a lot of 'ohhh's' and 'ahhh's' as Oliver said this, but his story wasn't finished.

'Yeah, guys, hold on. The best part is yet to come,' Andy noticed as Dov seemingly wanted to disappear at that moment. 'The woman was nearing the eighty- what was it again? Eighty-eight?' Oliver said, causing all of them to burst out laughing. Dov managed a faint grin.

'Well, I think Chris had it worse,' he said as soon as the laughter had died out enough for him to be audible. Everybody seemed to quiet down, as he continued.

'So we were out, on patrol, canvassing the neighbourhood where we had that UC a couple of weeks back.' Everybody murmured in agreement as they remembered. Gail got a rather smug expression on her face, as Andy began to feel rather self conscious. She had blown that operation.

'Then, suddenly, this guy walks up to Chris and asks him if he was still offering his services.'

'What did you say?' Traci asked him as everybody laughed.

'Well, I asked him if he was being serious and when he said yes, I arrested him and we took him down to the station,' Chris continued, hoping to get his story to leave him less silly than Dov. All of this was of course in faint hope.

The night continued with more stories and funny events, everybody carefully avoiding the subject of a certain homicide detective.

Andy was starting to feel tired of the day's events and had to stifle a yawn, something that didn't go by unnoticed by Sam.

'Come on, McNally, I'll drive you home,' he said quietly to her. She looked at him gratefully and both said their goodbyes, before heading out to his truck.

...

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***I don't own rookie blue***

**I don't know if you all know how AMAZING you all are! Thank you so much for all your reviews and alerts and favourites. I really and truly appreciate each and every one of them and just reading all your reactions makes me so happy, so please keep them coming!**

**I know that this chapter might seem a bit slow story wise, but I felt like it I had to put it in there. I hope you'll enjoy reading it anyway!**

...

As they walked outside, Sam couldn't be more confused. He was still shocked and confused about everything that happened the night before, but adding up everything that had happened today made it even worse. He no longer had a single idea what last night meant to her. To him, it meant the world. Though his brain tried to tell him to keep him from hoping, it was already too late. Hope was spiralling through his every fibre, it was the thing that allowed him to walk to his truck and open Andy's door for her, help her get in before softly closing it and walking around the truck to get in himself.

They were quiet for a moment as he started the car and drove off.

'Thank you,' Andy suddenly said.

'What for?' Sam asked in response.

'For being there just now, for always having my back. For not asking any questions about, you know, Luke.'

Sam felt himself get angry as she said his name, but managed to contain his anger.

'You have no idea how much I wanted to go over there and let that piece of scum know just what…,' He stopped himself as he caught Andy's expression. 'Sorry, it's just… You're my partner, I don't want to see you get hurt.' _Yeah, sure,_ he thought to himself, _it's just that. Just that and nothing else. Right._

'Believe it or not, I'm not really that hurt,' Andy said. Sam noticed how those few words made his hope spiral out of control, coursing through his every vain.

'Why not?' Sam asked. His heart was beating so loud, he was surprised she couldn't hear it.

'Because,' She looked over at him. 'Last night I realised that I have made a wrong choice a couple of weeks ago. I just didn't know how wrong that choice was until this afternoon. Just before we started as rookies, I had been complaining to Traci about how I never seemed to get the right guy, the one who would be there for me whenever I needed him. When I met Luke he seemed to be exactly like that guy I have hoped to be with my entire life. But he wasn't. Last night when I needed him and he wasn't there for me, I realised I had been wrong about him all along.' Andy smiled to herself for a moment. They had reached her apartment and Sam shut off the engine. Andy sat staring at her hands, not really seeming to notice where she was.

'I went over to see you, hoping you could calm me down in some way, I mean I was freaking out about shooting that guy and I needed someone who would tell me it would all be fine. I never meant for things to go the way they went. But by the time you opened the door, I simply wasn't thinking straight anymore. I could only think of what I wanted in that moment.'

Sam swallowed. She could only think of what she wanted. He could only think of what he wanted in that moment too. He could only think of what he wanted every moment he was with her.

'I just can't believe it took me this long to realise this,' Andy said, tears forming in her eyes.

Before she could say anything else, Sam's arms were around her, pulling her close.

'It's ok Andy, it's ok,' he said. Though he had said the same words only a day ago under different circumstances, there was more meaning to them now. There was a promise in them.

'I'm not breaking down,' Andy sniffled after a few minutes of silence. 'It's just been a very long day.'

'Andy, it's ok if you're upset about what happened with Luke. He hurt you, it's alright to let those feelings show.' Sam said as his hands made circles on her back.

'Don't you see? I'm not upset about that! I'm upset with myself, for not seeing the things the way they were. For not realising what it was that I was feeling.' She had edged away from him slightly as she spoke and he already missed her being that close. 'In a way, I think I'm glad he did what he did. All day I was trying to find a way to break up with him in a way that wouldn't hurt him, then I find out he doesn't deserve that at all, that he has been lying to me all this time and that he was married! But I'm really not upset. I had already made up my mind before I found out about Jo. I don't want to be with him. I'm starting to wonder if I ever truly did.'

Sam's hands had moved to cup her face. Andy suddenly became very aware of his hands on her skin. His thumb started to trace her cheek and memories of the night before came flushing back into her mind.

She put her hands up to around his neck, all the while staring deeply into his eyes. He kept looking down at her the same way he had looked at her the night before. Andy felt like she had to look away. If not she might do something she'd regret later on. But she couldn't. It was as if their eyes were glued together and it was impossible for either one of them to look away.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Sam started to move closer to her. Her breathing caught as he was only an inch away from her face.

He quickly closed the small distance still between them and brushed his lips against hers. Andy couldn't help but kiss him back as fiercely as the night before. It was as if since she had gotten a sneak peak of what it could be like with Sam, she was just craving for more. Time passed by as their kisses became deeper and sweeter. When they finally broke apart, Andy was shocked to find herself sitting on Sam's lap. She smiled shyly as she sat back down in the passenger seat.

'I should probably go inside,' Andy said pointing at the door of her apartment building. She didn't move however.

Sam was still trying to catch his breath. It was ridiculous what she did to him. He had never felt anything like that for anyone ever before. He wasn't sure how to act, scared that anything he might say or do could turn her away.

'Yeah,' he said, smiling faintly at her. 'Probably.'

'Sam, I don't want to be that girl that goes from one guy to the next. I just can't be that girl.'

'Andy, after what he did to you, nobody is going to think that.'

'I know, but I'm scared it might be too much for me to handle right now.'

'Right,' Sam said nodding. He understood what she was coming from, he really did, but he just wished she would see that no one would judge her and that she deserved to be happy, preferably with him. They both got out of the truck and Sam walked her to her door.

'Thank you for driving me home,' she said, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away quickly before either one of them had the chance to deepen the kiss. If they would get carried away now, who knew what would happen. No blackout turning on the lights tonight.

'Goodnight,' Andy said, opening the door and going inside.

'Goodnight.' Sam said. The moment he knew she was safely inside, he turned around and walked back to his truck. The drive was short and within a few minutes he was home. He took a beer and ate some leftovers from the night before. He had left her not even half an hour ago and already his was missing her like crazy. Why could he not have pushed his way inside? Nothing had to happen, he just wanted to be there with her. He completely understood why she needed her time. He was rather surprised that she had kissed him like that in the truck to be honest. It didn't matter. For her he would wait forever if he had to.

After a quick shower he fell into bed exhausted. He pressed his face in the pillows and inhaled her scent that still lingered there.

Yeah, love had a crazy effect on him.

...

'Ok, what just happened?' Dov asked the second the door closed behind Sam and Andy. The entire table had sat in silence as the two had made their way out of the room.

'Seriously, you have to ask?' Gail said, giving him one of her looks that made it clear she thought he was stupid.

'Traci, what do you know?' Chris said as he saw her face cloud over with knowledge.

'Ok, so maybe something happened between them and maybe that made Andy realise what her true feelings were, but that's all you're getting from me.'

'I _told_ you something had happened between those two!' Oliver exclaimed holding out his hands to Noelle, Frank and Jerry. 'Pay up!'

The three got out some money and gave it to Oliver who sat there counting it all smugly.

'So she already was with Sam before she found out all of that stuff with Luke?' Dov asked still slightly confused.

'What? No! Knowing Andy she's probably going to deny her feelings a little while longer before finally giving in to them, but she was going to break up with Luke, because she had realised that that relationship was not going to work.'

'Well, that's something we all could have told her. With the way she and Swarek are always looking at each other…' Gail said.

'Gail!' Chris said. She looked at him with a questioning face.

'What? It is true, isn't it?'

'Yeah, but that doesn't mean we need you to spell it out like that!' Traci said.

'Well, apparently Andy and Swarek do.'

The non rookie side of the table had been rather quiet during the little discussion, but the second Traci listened in on their conversation, she understood.

'Ok, how much on Callaghan's divorce being fact by the end of this week?' Oliver asked the others.

Traci rolled her eyes and walked over to the bar to get a drink. As she waited for her drink, her phone started ringing and she picked it up.

'Hello?' Traci said as she walked to a more secluded area where she could hear what the person on the other end was saying.

'Trace, it's me.'

'He, what's going on?' Traci asked.

'I kissed Sam again!' Andy blurred out.

'Really? Well, good for you!' Traci said, looking over at their table. The discussion on the bet still seemed rather heated.

'Trace, he's my TO. I can't date him, it's against the rules!'

'Andy, relax. Everything is going to be fine! No one will judge you and in a few months we'll be cut loose and all will be fine. I mean, they're even placing bets on when you guys will get together.'

Andy, who had been pacing up and down her living room ever since she had entered her apartment, stopped and fell down into a chair.

'I can't stay away from him now, Trace. I need to be with him. I love him.'

...

**Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to know what you thought of it, so please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***I don't own rookie blue***

**So I know I haven't updated in a while and trust me I like that as little as all of you do because it means that I was too busy taking tests all week... but now that's done it's time for writing again.**

**Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews, it was amazing to read what you all thought should happen and what you thought of the chapter in general. I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter!**

...

The next morning Andy arrived to the station early. She was already changed and ready when Traci arrived, with Gail following closely behind.

'What brings you here so early?' Traci asked looking her over an odd look on her face.

'I couldn't stay at home. I was awake and I just couldn't stay there any longer.'

'Does this have anything to do with what happened last night?'

'No,' Andy said. She looked around the room for a moment before her eyes met Traci's. 'Yes.'

'Andy, you've got to tell him!'

'I did.' She watched as Traci's mouth fell open. 'Ok, maybe not with that many words, but I pretty much implied it.' She took a deep breath. 'I also told him that I need some time.'

'Why would you do that?' Gail suddenly cut in. The other two hadn't noticed that she had been listening in on their conversation/

'Because, I don't want people to see me as that girl.'

'Andy, nobody will think that of you!' Traci comforted.

'I know, I know. He said so too, but I'm not sure I can do this right now. It is what I want, but part of me isn't ready for this. And then of course there is the whole it's a no-no situation thing.'

'Well, Swarek doesn't seem like someone afraid to break a rule.'

'I just don't want to screw up this job,' Andy sighed.

Andy waited as the others finished getting ready before they all headed over to parade in plenty of time for once. Andy and Traci sat for a while, chitchatting about nothings as people started flowing into the room. To her surprise, Andy was slightly taken aback when Luke walked into the room and up to the front, carrying a pile of paper.

He looked tired, Andy thought as she watched him. Not that he didn't deserve it. The anger that was nowhere to be found the day before was now taking her over. She didn't know how, or where it was coming from. It was just there.

As he looked up to face the room, his eyes immediately fell upon hers. She turned her eyes down to the table in front of her to ignore him, but she still felt his eyes burning on her head. Traci, who had noticed her reaction, tried to calm her down.

'Just breathe, Andy. Relax. It's all alright.'

'I just wished he would go away and leave me alone,' Andy said through clenched teeth. His presence here only reminded her of her mistake. That shed some new light on things, she suddenly realised. She wasn't mad at him for what he did, she was mad at herself for not realising everything earlier so she could have been spared all these confusing feelings she was having over her and Sam.

Before she could think about it anymore, Best entered the room and parade started. She paid attention as best as she could, but didn't really focus on what was being said till Best stepped aside to let Luke speak.

She vaguely heard as he explained the details on a murder case he had been working on over the past week. She had heard him say something about it, but never really invested in the story. Even now, when she knew she would have to work on the case, she couldn't bring herself to listen to him.

Luke finished and let Best close parade by handing them their assignments and partners. Andy felt her heart skip a beat as she heard Best say she and Sam were partnered together again. How was she supposed to act around him now? She felt the slight panic start to run through her body as she merely considered the thought of being stuck inside a cruiser all day. With Sam. All alone.

...

Sam had been surprised to see Andy already sitting in parade when he arrived. She wasn't usually early. As he stood staring at her for a while from the door, someone briskly brushed past him to enter the room. As he looked away at who was the cause of this, he saw Luke, looking as if he'd been through hell. Yes, he imagined it would be hard to explain a public break-up with your girlfriend to your wife.

He shook his head and went to stand at the back of the room next to Oliver. As he met his eyes he saw the question clearly written there, but he played dumb.

'What?' he asked.

'Well, you guys left in a bit of a hurry last night, I was just wondering…'

'Nothing happened Oliver,' he said shortly, closing the subject.

'Ok,' Oliver said. 'So, Luke looks pretty beat up,' he noted.

'Not beat up enough if you ask me,' Sam muttered under his breath.

Frank walked in and started talking, effectively putting an end to their conversation. Sam clenched his fists as Luke stood up to brief them about his case and they did not relax until Best was done giving assignments. His heart fluttered knowing he would get to spend the day with her, as it always did. She might be scared, but he would show her it would all be fine. He would be there for her no matter what and no matter how long it might take her to be ready.

He walked out of the room to fetch them coffee and then waited by the car for her to come rushing out.

As he stood there all alone he thought of what might happen during the day. Chances were there that she wouldn't give him her usual chatter about all things that weren't really important but she could make them seem top priority. The sound of her voice alone could probably get him interested in anything. He feared he would be missing out on many interesting conversations today.

But the thing he feared most was that she would have changed her mind overnight and decided that she didn't need time, because she didn't needed him.

Though he was mostly thinking about what could go wrong, he hoped with all his heart that she had changed her mind about the time thing and decided it didn't matter and that she just wanted to be with him. He closed his eyes as he told himself not to hope for that much. He knew it would be nearly impossible.

As he had expected she came rushing out of the door after he had been waiting for about five minutes. He handed her her coffee, brushing his hand past hers as he always did. He watched as she stiffened slightly before getting into the car. He sighed for a moment before he got into the car.

The first part of their morning they spent in comfortable silence with hardly any callouts. When they spoke it was about insignificant things they saw out on the streets but both avoided the topic on their minds.

After her slight freak-out, Andy had received a pep talk from Traci, basically forcing her to tell Sam the truth. No matter how much she wanted to do this, she couldn't. She was still too caught up in everything, especially admitting her feelings to herself. Though she had told Traci how she felt about Sam, she wasn't nearly ready to tell him. Though their kisses had been passionate and filled with all the unspoken words that hung in the air between them, she was scared. The feelings she had for him, were real. Terrifyingly real.

By lunchtime they still hadn't had any major callouts and Andy noticed as Sam took a turn to head to one of their favourite diners. She sat up slightly as he parked and killed the engine. They sat in silence for a moment before both reached to unbuckle their seatbelts at the exact same time. Hands brushed past each others, sending sparks everywhere.

Sam hurried out of the car, knowing that he had to escape while he still could. If he would have let his feelings guide him just moments ago, they would both have been arrested, as he was sure she couldn't have stopped herself either. By the look of her flushed cheeks, his thoughts were correct as they usually were when it came to her.

He couldn't help but place his hand at the small of her back as he let her inside, though it took more restrained than he had thought to keep it at just that.

They sat down at their usual table and ordered their food.

He noticed her look around the diner, unusually quiet as she had been all day. When their food arrived she still hadn't sat a word. As she sat there picking at her food, he couldn't help but let a small laugh escape. She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

'Alright what's going on?' he said putting on a serious face once again as the thought of her being so quiet had left his mind.

'Why would you think something is going on?' she asked shrugging her shoulders in the process.

He gave her a pointed look of which he knew that she knew it meant: you can't fool me. It usually made her talk. This time was no exception.

'It's nothing, really, just something Traci told me to do, or say rather. I don't know.' She sighed taking a bite.

'Well, what is it?' he asked as his mind started to go over all possible things she would have to say or do and who it might involve. If there was anything he could do to help her he would do it, no matter what.

She kept her eyes down on her plate when she spoke again.

'I can't… Not here or now. Are you going to the Penny tonight?' He nodded his heart racing, but then realised that she was still looking down.

'Yeah.'

'Can you meet me there?' she asked in a small voice, as if she was scared of something.

'Sure,' he immediately agreed. Whatever it was she had to say, he would find out and he would help her as much as he could. If only she could see how much he just wanted to hold her and never let go, to make sure she was alright.

...

She had excused herself to go to the bathroom and now she stood there looking at her reflection in the mirror. She just stood there looking at herself, trying to calm her breathing. Why did he always manage to get her into telling him everything? Alright she hadn't yet told him exactly what she had promised Traci she would, but when she would meet him tonight she was quite sure she would. Not only would one look from him probably make her spill out everything, she wanted to tell him. Whatever she had been thinking last night, it didn't really matter anymore.

Sam, Traci, they were both right. Who cared what everybody else thought? All that really mattered was what she felt, what she wanted. And tonight she would tell him what she wanted and needed most.

She splashed some water in her face to calm down before walking back into the diner. Sam had already paid and was standing at the table waiting for her. She quickly walked over towards him.

'We just got a call from the station. Jerry wants us to go pick up a suspect in one of his cases and bring him down to the barn.'

'Alright,' Andy said as they walked out of the diner and got into the car. Sam sped off and they made it to the suspect's house within minutes. The guy was at home, but didn't put up much of a fight. One look from Sam must have convinced him that he didn't stand much of a chance anyway.

They took him into the barn and handed him over to Jerry who was already waiting for them. He smiled gratefully and took the guy into interview with Sam. Andy went to the viewing room to watch as they questioned the man.

It was nice and quiet in the room, except for the conversation coming from the interview room. It was a great place to just stand and think, even though she had already made up her mind. She was over thinking things again. Part of her mind was still worried about the fact that it was not exactly allowed for them to be together. She could of course ask for another TO, but the thought of not being able ride with Sam everyday for the next few months was horrifying, even more so than the thought of having to ride with him had been this morning.

Traci had been right that morning, Sam would not be afraid to take the risk and just be with her, even though it was not allowed. Frankly, she didn't know what was holding her back on that front so much. If they kept everything a secret, what would be the harm? Nobody _had_ to know. It could just stay between the two of them for a little while.

The thought sent butterflies flying through her stomach.

She looked at the room on the other side of the mirror and noticed how Sam kept steeling glances at it, like he knew she was right at the other side. She smiled at him, even though he couldn't see it.

The suspect was starting to talk and Andy listened as a confession rolled out of him. She smirked at the mirror, but the smile faded when a voice behind her spoke.

...

**I know, more drama. It will stop at one point, though. Please let me know what your thoughts are in a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

***I don't own rookie blue***

**Hey guys! Sorry to those who I told I would update later in the weekend. Was a little caught up in other things, so I hope you don't mind the little delay. Thank you for reading and reviewing the story so far! I really appreciate it, please keep it up!**

**Anyways, enjoy reading this next chapter!**

**...**

'What's so funny, babe?' The voice was familiar and most definitely unwanted at that particular moment.

She turned around just as Luke closed the door.

'Don't call me that ever again!' she said, anger in her voice.

'Why not? What's wrong?' he asked innocently.

'Don't even try this, Luke, it's not going to work. I saw you with her and I know you have been lying to the both of us all this time. And even if you hadn't, my decision would have stayed the same.'

The look on his face resembled confusion, hurt and anger, yet his voice was remarkably calm as he spoke.

'What do you mean, your decision would have stayed the same?' he asked.

'Didn't you listen to a word I said last night? I was going to break up with you anyway, your wife showing up only made it that much easier for me to do. You see, I thought I was the one leading you on, while in fact it was you that had been lying to me the entire time.'

'No, Andy, it wasn't a lie. I really do care about you so very much. I was going to tell you about Jo last night and I was already going to get a divorce.' Though his voice was pleading, she didn't believe a word of what he was saying. She was slightly offended that he would even think that she would believe him.

'It wouldn't have mattered what you were planning on doing, my mind was already made up.'

'So you really would have just left me, even if she hadn't shown up?' Luke asked.

She nodded and looked at him for a moment. Suddenly he seemed to realise something.

'Wait a moment, what do you mean by saying you were leading me on?' there was worry, defence in his voice.

'You really didn't listen to a word I was saying didn't you?' she asked angry. 'I'm in love with someone else and I just feel so stupid for not realizing it sooner.'

'You are what?' he asked hurt.

'I'm pretty sure you heard me this time. Just don't hold on any longer, ok. I'm ready to move on, move forward.' She sighed a heavy sigh. 'I'm sorry, Luke. Goodbye.' She walked past him out of the room. She took a few deep breaths before walking over to the desks to start working on the paperwork that came with brining in a suspect. She knew that Sam would have made her do it after the interrogation anyway, but she needed to do something now.

Therefore, when Sam joined her little over an hour later, she was already finished with the report and sat looking around the room for something to distract her.

She handed the report to him and sat watching his face as he went over it.

'Good job,' he said handing it back to her. 'We might as well stay here now, there's not much time left on our shift and it would be nice to get out on time for once,' he said smiling his dimpled smile at her. She smiled back before turning back to her desk and starting on some older paperwork. She felt as Sam sat down at the desk next to her and started to work. They were silent and somehow there was much more tension then there was that morning in the car. Andy kept looking over at Sam and the clock. She just wanted shift to be over with so she could finally get out of here and tell Sam everything that she wanted to tell him. The arms of the clock seemed to move slower than ever but somehow it was finally time to get changed. She switched off her computer and got up only to find Sam standing right in front of her.

'So, I take it you're going to need a ride to the Penny?' he asked.

'How did you guess?' Andy smiled.

He shrugged. 'I'll wait for you at my truck.'

They both entered their own locker rooms to get changed. When Andy emerged from the shower she found Traci waiting for her.

'Soooooo,' she started, stretching the word out. 'Did you tell him yet?'

'No, not yet. But I'm going to,' she quickly added when she noticed Traci's face. 'Really!'

'Ok, if you say so. I guess only time will tell…'

'Well, thank you for the trust, Trace!' Andy said.

'Andy, you know that's not what I mean. It's just that you always seem to run away from your true feelings. You have to just feel them and tell them to the person who is meant to hear them.'

Andy knew Traci was telling the truth. She had no intention of backing out of this now. She had spent enough time thinking about being with Sam and it was time she took a chance. If she wanted to be happy, she had to do this tonight. She wasted enough time when she was with Luke and she still couldn't believe how stupid she had been not realising where her true feelings lay.

'Well, you'll be happy to know that I asked Sam to meet me at the Penny and he is probably waiting for me outside to drive me there.'

'Really now? And is Swarek driving you home tonight?'

'Trace! I didn't exactly plan ahead that far and I'm not even sure we are ready for that just yet, I mean I first have to talk to him and tell him everything.'

'I told you this morning and I'm telling you again, it would be a whole lot better if you just showed him.'

Andy gave her a look before turning to apply a bit of makeup. When she was done, she gathered her things and lifted her bag.

'See you in a little?' she asked Traci.

'If you ever make it there in the first place.'

Andy pretended to ignore those last words as she walked outside. Sure enough Sam was standing there waiting on her. He took her bag from her and placed it in the car before opening the passenger side door for her. He walked around the car and got in himself too. The ride over to the Penny was in silence as Andy tried to figure out what she was going to say. They were there in no time and still she didn't know what she was supposed to say. It was going to come down to the spree of the moment and an uncontrollable word flow.

They got out of the car and walked into the bar. It wasn't very crowded yet and after getting a drink they sat down at a table at the back of the place.

'So, are you gonna tell me whatever it is you have to say?' he asked, dimple smile in full place.

'I guess I have no choice,' Andy muttered under her breath before turning towards Sam.

'I'm not quite sure where to start. I guess the night of the blackout. When you left the room to switch of the lights and everything, Luke called. I didn't answer, but I did freak out. It made me realise something. It made me realise that I didn't want to be with him anyway. I realised that I wanted to be with you. I had made up my mind about Luke, I was going to break up with him anyway, but all day long I wondered if it was the right decision. I believed he didn't deserve it when I would hurt him and I kept trying to come up with reasons why I shouldn't do it. And when you said, it was what it was… I figured I was giving everything I had up for nothing. But then I realised that it didn't matter because if I felt that much for you and nothing for him, I shouldn't keep lying to myself or him. But then Jo showed up and she made the decision very easily for me.'

She took a deep breath. Everything was going right so far. Sam looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

'I guess that you deserved to know that and that I do care about you, a lot. I don't want it to be what it was. Because I couldn't live with this if it was in the past. I need you in the present and in the future. I don't regret anything that happened at the blackout. The only thing I regret is that it took me so long to realise everything. And the fact that I said I needed time, because I realised that I really don't need time. I guess time doesn't work that well for me after all.

'Well, it's only been a day,' he cut in smiling his dimples at her. 'That's hardly any time.'

'It still isn't working for me.' The smile he gave her nearly stopped her heart.

'You wanna get out of here?' Sam asked downing his glass. She nodded.

Neither one of them noticed the group of people watching them as they made their way out nor did they hear the cheers that went up when it became clear that they were leaving together.

They walked to the truck and Andy reached out to open the passenger door, but found it still locked. She turned around to Sam to ask him to open the door, but she found him closer than she had expected. She looked at him for a moment as his face came closer to hers.

Her eyes closed as their lips met and she felt herself get lost in the kiss. It was like their first kiss, she didn't know what was going on around her, all she could think of the fact that she was kissing Sam.

She didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but suddenly she heard someone clear their throat. They broke apart and looked up at the woman standing there. Though she had only seen the woman once before, she immediately recognised her. The blond woman stood, hands in sides and an angry expression on her face.

'I'm sorry, I was under the impression that you were having an affair with my husband,' she said, taking a step closer.

'I didn't even know you existed. If I had known I would have never started dating him.'

'Right,' Jo said, turning her head and letting her words sink in. 'And I am just supposed to believe that?'

'Look, she's got no reason what so ever to lie to you, so just let it go. You know Luke, you know what he's like. You could have known he was going to cheat on you,' Sam cut in, protectively placing himself slightly in front of Andy.

'He changed, alright? He really did change.'

'Well maybe not as much as you might think.'

They looked at each other for a long moment, before Jo finally turned around and walked away from the parking lot. Sam turned to Andy.

'Are you OK?' he asked, eyes searching her face for the faintest hint of discomfort.

'I will be. Will you drive me home?' she asked, a weak smile on her face.

He opened her door and helped her get inside. They drove off and arrived at her house a few minutes later. They both got out and Sam retrieved her bag from the back and carried for her as she opened the door. They walked in, Sam closing the door behind him as he went and putting the bag on the floor.

'I guess I should head out,' he said softly, taking a step closer to her. Andy nodded slowly.

'That probably would be best,' she said sighing as she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. 'But I want you to stay.'

'Are you sure? You can't run away here, you know that right?'

'I'm not going to run anywhere.' It seemed just an assurance on the surface, but underneath it all lay the promise.

She looked up at him and then softly pressed her lips against his.

...

**So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll post as soon as I finish the next chapter, which should be a good one and probably no drama and lots of our favourite couple! Please let me know what you thought in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

***I don't own rookie blue***

**Thank you all so much for reading and responding to the last chapter. As always, I love reading your reviews so please keep them coming!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I got slightly stuck and then life got in the way... I'm going to try to update weekly from now on! Please forgive me for taking so long and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

...

The kiss started out slow and sweet. Andy moved her arms to rest them around his neck, where they belonged. His hands were resting on her waist. They broke apart for the slightest of moments to catch their breaths as they stared in each other's eyes.

This was it, this was the real thing, Andy thought as her fingers wandered through his hair. Sam cupped her face before leaning in to press his lips against hers once more. She felt how his hands made their way to the front of her coat and swiftly opened and removed it. She moaned softly as his hands brushed alongside an exposed part of her back. He seemed to take it as a sign to grab the shirt and pull it over her head. He stared in wonder for a moment before she reacted by removing his jacket too and letting it fall to the floor next to hers.

His lips were on the skin of her neck, where they had been only a few days ago as well. She got lost in the moment, in Sam. The way her made her feel when he was just kissing her was unbelievable. Just thinking about how it would be when they really got together…

She vaguely noticed Sam mumbling something to her skin. It took a moment for her to realise what it was he was saying.

'Andy,' he mumbled louder this time. Oh, how she loved the way he said her first name.

'Hmm?' she questioned.

'Which door leads to your bedroom?'

Right, of course. He had never been to her place before.

Reluctantly she broke free from his embrace and took him by the hand as she led the way to her bedroom.

They stopped in the entrance and she pushed him back to the wall right beside the door. Lips were glued together once again and as they stood there Andy's hands started to make their way to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. They broke apart for just a moment as his shirt flung to the floor. She started to trace the lines of the muscles of his chest and felt him shiver slightly at her touch. She leaned up to kiss his lips and soon the kiss was deepened. Sam started to push her back from the wall in the direction of the bed. They were still kissing as they reached the bed and Sam pushed her down onto it. She fell soft despite him falling on top of her.

Somehow their jeans were scattered to the floor and made their way to the middle of the bed. Sam had started to trace kisses over every part of skin he could reach and Andy had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning too loudly.

The passion and heat rose as the night grew on and the final items of clothing fell to the floor.

...

It was early morning as he woke, the sun had already risen partly and the sunlight prickled his closed eyes. Upon opening them he immediately noticed the sleeping form beside him. well, rather upon him as her head rested on his shoulder.

Carefully he shifted slightly to get a better look at her. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. The look on her face suggested that this was probably the first decent night sleep she'd had in a while, even though they had been awake till deep in the night. It was a good thing both had the day off today.

He pulled the covers slightly making sure they were decently covered before he fell asleep again.

When he woke later, she was still fast a sleep, after checking the alarm on her bedside table he noticed it was almost nine. He lay watching her a little while before slowly starting to peel out from underneath her without disturbing her too much. He quickly put on his boxers and made his way to the living room. He had not seen much of the place the night before, but it looked nice, though a little impersonal with nothing on the walls and boxes still waiting to be unpacked.

He made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge to find it fully stocked. He got out the ingredients he needed and got to work on making breakfast. Usually he didn't go out of his way to make breakfast for anyone, but Andy wasn't just anyone. If anything, she might be the one. The thought startled him. One night with her and already he was thinking like that? She sure had a spell on him.

He was just putting the food on the plates he had found in the cupboards much to his surprise given the many unpacked boxes, when he heard noise coming from the bedroom. He quickly finished with the plates and filled the cups of coffee that already stood waiting on the counter before loading everything on a tray and bringing it into the bedroom.

Andy was sitting up, hair messy and she had taken his shirt from the ground and put it on. She smiled upon his entry with a surprised look on her face.

'What is this?' she asked curiously eyeing him and then the tray he was carrying.

'Breakfast,' he said simply as he placed the tray on the bed and sat down beside her. 'Good morning,' he added before kissing her lips softly.

'Morning,' she mumbled back to his lips. 'Sam, you didn't have to…'

He gave her a look and she immediately shut up. She should know that it was no trouble at all, that for her, he'd do anything in his power, anything at all to make her happy, but he felt like it wasn't the time to share that just yet.

'Just eat, Andy,' he said and he saw a smile light up her face.

She picked up a fork and carefully took a bite. He saw her eye the food appreciatively.

'You know, a girl could get used to this,' she said before taking another bite.

'Well, that's kind of the plan,' Sam said as he took a bite himself as well. She gave him a smile as a slight blush started to work its way up her cheeks.

He watched her as they both ate and when they were finished he went to put the tray a way and get the both of them a refill of coffee.

'Thank you,' she said once he had settled down next to her once again. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he turned his head to kiss hers.

'You're welcome,' he muttered to his hair. Things were still as easy as they had been the night before. Everything just seemed to fall into place, finally. Andy sighed.

'What's the matter?' Sam asked, worried that she might not feel the same bliss he was feeling.

'Nothing. It's just that things are finally starting to fall into place for me, that's all.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean.' She turned her head and leaned up to kiss him.

As she pulled back, he saw a dark cloud rising over her face.

'What is it?' he asked. Had she just realised that this wasn't what she meant when she said things were just starting to fall into place?

'I was just… wondering. Why did you say it was what it was if you think this is right? I mean you do think that right?' The uncertainty was clear in her voice.

'Yes, Andy. I do think this is right. I don't know why I said that the other day. I guess I was just worried you didn't feel the same, and I wanted to make it easy for you, let you know there were no hard feelings, even though it meant so much to me. That and this definitely wasn't what it was. This is so much more, whatever it is that this is.' He gestured between the two of them as he said it. Andy's face lit up as he said it and she reached out to grab his cup and place it on the bedside table along with her own. She than moved to sit across his lap, placing her hands firmly on his shoulders.

'Good,' she whispered before she leaned in to kiss him. He unconsciously felt his hands go to her waist, her warm skin under his hands seemed to get even warmer as he touched it. Her hands were travelling down his chest towards his stomach. He pulled her closer, hands travelling up and down her back beneath the shirt. Lips parting slightly, the kiss was deepened and he pulled her even closer, not wanting any unnecessary space between them. He started pulling on her shirt and reluctantly she broke the kiss so he could lift it over her head. When she pressed her lips to his again, arms firmly around his neck, he turned them over.

'Sam!' she gasped as a few lost giggles broke away. He just mumbled intelligible words to the skin of her neck. He started kissing his way down to her stomach. Looking up at her face, he saw the pleasure smile on her face as her eyes were closed. He started kissing his way back up to her face, sucking on the skin of her neck, before she pulled his face back up to hers and mashed their lips together once more.

...

She woke from the bleeping of her cell phone. Out of habit she reached over to the nightstand but came up empty handed. Opening her eyes she saw straight into Sam's smiling face. She smiled back widely.

'Did I wear you out too much?' he asked curiously eyeing her.

'Yeah, but that's a good thing,' she said. Her phone beeped again. She turned and reached over the side of the bed to get it from her jeans pocket. She had one message from Traci.

_What happened last night? I need details, stat! Xx_

She sighed and put the phone on the nightstand. She wasn't ready to give details just yet. She wanted to enjoy the moment just a little while longer.

'Who was it?' Sam asked, stroking her hair as she lay back to his chest.

'Traci, wanting to know what happened last night.'

'So, shouldn't you answer her?' he asked.

'Later,' she said as she sat up. 'Right now I think I need a shower.' She got up from the bed, feeling a little self-conscious standing there. She quickly leaned down and grabbed his hand, pulling him up as well.

'What are you doing?' he asked as he stood next to her.

'Well, aren't you coming?' she asked playfully, before walking towards the bathroom and turning on the shower. Just as she went to look back where he was, she felt his arms around her waist, all but pushing her into the shower.

...

When they were finally dressed and ready to start the day it was already lunch time. Since both of them knew staying inside would throw away the use of getting dressed, they went out to one of their favourite diners. After they ordered they sat in silence for a moment. Andy sat looking around trying to find someone she knew in the crowd of people having lunch. She came up empty.

'What are you doing?' Sam asked after a moment of watching her looking around the place.

'Just making sure there's no one we know,' she said looking at her hands that were folded in front of her on the table.

'Why... Why would it matter if someone we knew was here?' he asked, slightly worried. Why didn't she want anyone to see them together? She hadn't answered Traci either, which wasn't something she usually did.

'We're not exactly allowed to do... this,' she said, finally admitting the one thing that had been holding her back an extra day.

'So?' he said shrugging it off.

'Well, I don't know about you, but I sure don't want to lose my job,' she said in hushed tone as if she was scared someone might over hear them and tell on them.

'Andy, we won't lose our jobs. Frank is decent enough and if I have to believe Oliver everyone's been waiting on this nearly as much as we have, so I don't think Frank will make a problem out of anything as long as we remain focussed at work.'

He reached over the table and took her hand in his. He waited until she met his gaze before he spoke again. 'Don't over think it. Everything will be alright.'

Their lunch came and he reached his hand back as the plates were placed in front of them.

Andy felt calmer as he said it. Considering Traci's words, he was probably right. If he wasn't scared or worried about anything that might happen she shouldn't have to be either. She should just enjoy them finally admitting their feelings to each other. She should be happy with what she had and what she was given. Sam was the good guy, despite what she may have thought in the past. The way he made her feel last night was unbelievable and she could only hope it would last forever.

...

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I would really appreciate it if you took the time to leave a review to let me know what you thought of it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**First of all I am really sorry that it took me this long to post this chapter. I was stuck with this story, like really stuck and the idea flow didn't want to start flowing again. Then i finally managed to finish writing this chapter yesterday, the internet stopped working. It's up and running again now though, luckily, so I won't have to make you wait any longer.**

**Some drama will come back in the next few chapters, sorry about that but it's all things that have to be dealt with in my opinion. And no, Sam and Andy are in the safe zone for now at least, in case I got you too worried.**

**So finally here is the eighth chapter. I really hope you'll enjoy it and please don't hate me to much for the wait...**

...

They exited the diner after lunch and started to make their way back to his truck. As they walked alongside the street, Sam suddenly reached out and took her hand, squeezing it slightly. Andy couldn't help the fit of giggles that were escaping from her mouth. Sam gave her a puzzled look and she couldn't help the laughter coming out of her mouth.

'McNally, no matter how much I love to see you laugh, I would appreciate to know what it is about.'

'I was just thinking about our first day working together,' she said, intertwining their fingers.

'What about it?' he asked confounded.

'The talk you gave me as we walked to the car?' she pressed, but his expression didn't change.

'You said you would not be holding my hand,' she said, lifting their intertwined hands up so he could see what she meant.

'Well, you're the one that said you didn't date cops,' countered grinning widely. 'Even though we haven't exactly been on a date yet.'

'You also said I wasn't your type and after last night I take it that one was a lie as well,' she said smiling as they reached the car. They got in and Sam started the engine.

'Probably the biggest lie of my life,' she heard him mutter softly before they drove off. They drove in silence for a moment as they drove.

'Where are we going?' Andy asked as Sam pulled into a parking lot near a mall.

'I need to get some groceries. You stay here, I'll be right back.' He leaned in to peck her lips quickly before turning to exit the car. Andy watched him walk into the grocery store and then got out her phone. After typing about five different messages, she decided to just give it up and dialled Traci's number.

'Hello?' her best friend's voice rang eagerly in her ear.

'Hey, it's me.'

'Wow, I wasn't exactly expecting to hear from you this soon? Did things go wrong last night?'

'No, everything went great, amazing actually. Sam just went to get some groceries.'

'So, where are you now?'

'In his truck, waiting for him to come back.'

'And where are you going after?'

'We didn't really plan ahead that far, Trace.'

'Well, I guess you won't be coming to the Penny tonight.'

Andy looked out the window and saw Sam walking his way back to where she sat in the truck.

'No, I don't think so,' she said a smile plastered on her face.

'Well, don't forget we have the night shift tomorrow evening.'

'I won't. Bye.'

'Bye.'

She had just put her phone away, when Sam swung open the door and started unloading the bags in his arms.

'What is all that?' she asked in wonder.

'I'm cooking you dinner.' He climbed in and sat down kissing her wonderstruck face.

'You cook?' she asked.

'Hmmm,' was the only reply she got as his lips wondered over the skin of her neck.

'We…should not… do this… here,' Andy muttered. Reluctantly Sam broke away from her.

The drive to his house was quick and in the light of day Andy hardly recognised it, not that she had been paying much attention to the scenery a couple of nights ago. He probably could have entered another house and claimed it his and she still would have believed him.

They carried the bags inside and Andy looked around in awe. The kitchen was modern and far better equipped than she had ever thought was possible. She wondered off into the living room and took in the sofa with matching chairs. A smile spread across her face. That must be the first time ever she came across that in a man's apartment. Her attention was grabbed by the many bookshelves hanging from the wall. She walked over and started going over the titles of the books.

'So, I know it's not much, but…'

'It's great,' Andy said putting the book she held in her hand back on the shelf and walking over to where he stood. His arms circled her waist and she reached up to touch his cheeks.

'So,' she started. 'It's only three in the afternoon. What are we doing till dinner.'

'Hmm, I can think of a few things,' Sam mumbled before their lips met again and he lifted her up in his arms. She didn't see much of the way to his bedroom this time either, but it didn't matter. She would have plenty of time to look around his place in the future.

'Sam! This is delicious!' Andy exclaimed after a few bites. She had been sceptical about his cooking skills since he had started preparing dinner, but she seemed pleased enough with it now.

'I told you I can cook!' he said smiling his dimples at her. The slight blush creeping up her cheeks gave him the satisfaction he had been wanting all afternoon, although of course satisfaction had come from other things as well.

'I'll never doubt you ever again,' Andy said taking another bite. Sam couldn't help but bite.

'You doubted me?' he asked feigning innocent wonder.

'Only a little bit,' she admitted shamelessly. 'Most men I know don't cook and if they do make an attempt the fire alarm usually goes off.'

'Well, I hope I have been able to restore your faith.'

'Definitely.'

They finished dinner talking about small nothings, some more teasing.

Sam was surprised at how easy things were, as if nothing had changed, while in fact everything had changed. He felt his heart thud uncontrollably as he watched her eat and talk and laugh. Things were right, more right than they had ever been. She was the one he was supposed to be with. And he was not going to let her go.

'Coffee?' Sam asked as soon as the dishes were cleared away. He had tried to steer Andy away from the kitchen but she had insisted on helping him since he had cooked.

'That sounds great,' she said as he switched the machine on.

'Go to the living room, I'll be down in a minute,' he said softly pushing her to the couch.

Lazily Andy sat down against the pillows and closed her eyes momentarily. Before she knew it Sam placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of her, prepared just the way she liked it. She picked it up and sniffed the warm aroma, sending him an appreciative smile. However before she could speak, his phone went off, an unfamiliar song blasting through the room.

'Yeah?' Sam said picking up.

'Shit, man. I forgot. No, sorry won't make it tonight…. Right, next time…. Yeah, good luck with that, brother.' He hung up.

Andy sat looking at him with big questioning eyes. It somehow reminded him of the first day he'd met her when she tackled him in that allay.

'Poker night. I figured I'd let Jerry off the hook for once.' he smiled his dimples at her.

'Right,' she said nodding in affirmation though both know she knew it wasn't the whole truth.

He leaned in to her.

'Ok, maybe I have other plans for tonight.'

'Oh, really. And what do those plans involve?'

'Well, we haven't had desert yet…'

'How about we just sit for a moment,' Andy suggested.

'Sounds like a plan,' Sam answered, pulling her to his side.

'So did you talk to Traci yet?'

'Yeah, called her earlier.'

'What did you tell her… about us?' Was she right in saying he almost sounded… nervous as he asked that? Sam Swarek nervous! That would be a first. She must be mistaken.

'Not much, just that you were getting groceries.'

'So you didn't say we were, you know…' He so was nervous. Andy had to fight a smile to keep her face composed.

'I didn't tell her anything about what happened.' It was true. Though, through girl code and good intuition Traci would know exactly what had happened.

'Good, coz I was thinking, I like you as a partner. I'm not giving that up without a fight, which would happen if Frank found out, no matter how pleased he would probably be, he would have no choice but to separate us.'

What did he mean? Did he just say he liked to have her as a partner? Of course, Andy, she told herself. He's been sleeping with you. That usually gives it away.

'So, what are you saying?' Andy asked, still confused.

'What I'm saying, McNally, is can you keep a secret?' his eyebrows wiggled suggesting what it was he meant.

'You mean,' she said as she moved to sit across his lap. 'Like a secret relationship?' she asked clarifying her face inches away from his.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Sam said grinningly at her and moved in closer to kiss her. They broke away after a few seconds.

'Yeah, I think I could keep a secret like that.'

It would be a struggle. She was sure most people would see right through it. But it did have something to it as well. A hidden relationship. Like they were a couple of teenagers whose parents had forbidden them from seeing each other.

She leaned into him again and kissed him, softly at first but soon their kisses became deeper and more forcefully, more hungry. Andy felt Sam's hands crawl up her back and trace unrecognisable patterns on her bare skin.

Swiftly he removed her shirt and twisted them so she was laying with her back on the couch and he was hovering over her.

'Andy, it's not that I want to hide us…,' he started, but Andy cut him off.

'Sam, I understand what you're coming from. I think it could actually be a lot of fun.' Her eyebrow lifted in suggestion.

They kissed again, losing items of clothing on the way.

His mouth was stuck to the skin just below her neck and trailed down slowly. His mount moved down to her breasts, teasing them as soft moans escaped from her mouth.

'Sam!' How could she keep this between the two of them when he was making her feel like this? The smile that would undoubtedly be plastered on her face when she went back to the station would be a dead giveaway. Nobody had been fooled by Traci and Jerry, why would it be different by her and Sam? But that was just the thing, it was Sam. Surely nobody would suspect him to do something as stupid as getting involved with a rookie. Of course they would also know how good he was as an undercover cop and how he didn't seem to mind the rules too much.

He moved his hands down to remove her panties, causing her to gasp again as his hands lingered momentarily. Pleasurable moans filled the house and drew out all other noises.

They lay curled up on the couch, half over each other half intertwined. Andy's head rested on his chest and he liked it just that way. All he wanted was to go out and show everyone she was with him and she chose him. That she was the one that made him truly happy.

But he couldn't. He knew for sure Best would never fire him or her for this but their chances of seeing each other during the job would be nihil. Secrecy was a small price to be paid for happiness.

She leaned up a bit from his chest and looked at him.

'You think we will be alright? At work I mean?'

'Yeah, we'll be fine,' he said reassuringly, placing a sweet kiss on her hair.

She lay her head back down on his chest, assured and comfortable. They were silent for a moment as they lay there. Then a buzzing sound woke them from the slumber they had unnoticed slipped into.

Andy reached over the side of the couch, reaching for her jeans where her phone would be.

'That's… odd,' she muttered after checking the caller id. Then she picked up. 'Hello?'

'Andy? Noelle here.' Her voice was worried, and she immediately knew something bad had happened.

'What is it?' she asked sitting up as Sam protectively placed his arm around her shoulder as she worried. What had happened?

'It's your dad. He got into a fight with… could you come down here perhaps?' She sounded reluctant to share something, a vital piece of information.

'With whom?' she asked, pressing for the information she felt was coming.

'He got into a fight with Luke,' Noelle said sighing.

'I'll be right there.'

…

**Call me cruel, I believe it was bound to happen.**

**I have the next chapter halfway written, but please let me know what you think of this one!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I would like to warn and apologize to you beforehand that I do not, I repeat _do not_ know anything about laws and what punishments can be expected for what crimes. Therefore I have no idea if this is anything close to the truth. For this story it is truth, I suppose. I don't really know what kept this story so long, the start of it was written a month ago… I just didn't come around to finishing it, with school being incredibly busy. I did manage now, so ENJOY!**

...

She rushed into the bar, not noticing the sea of blue that swarmed the crowded room.

'Dad!' she shrieked as she spotted him, sitting on a bar stool at the bar/ medics were helping him with his head wound that was gushing blood/. 'What were you thinking?'

'I am so sorry, Andy, he just came at me all of a sudden and I didn't know what I had to do..., I just acted on instinct.' He sounded as though he had had a few too many. She looked around trying to find the source of the fight. She spotted him at the other end of the bar, Frank standing by his side taking his statement. Andy couldn't wait to hear him talk his way out of this one. She stamped towards him, hardly noticing Sam trying to hold her back. He was probably right; one confrontation with him in her family was probably more than enough for one night.

'What were you thinking, Luke? Attacking my dad like that? What even gives you the right to as much as come up to him and talk to him?'

If she had thought him to be sorrowful as soon as she got all of that off her chest, she was sadly mistaken. If anything, the rage in his eyes seemed to become even more fiercely.

'What gives me the right? What gives you the right to come up to me like that and say those things to me in front of Jo? You ruined me!'

The anger was splattering of his face and this time she was glad she felt Sam's strong arms come up around her holding her back.

'You used me to cheat on your wife! Ruined is just what you deserve!'

'Ok, ok, calm down!' Best intervened. 'I know a lot has happened, but right now is neither the time nor place.'

Andy felt her breathing calm down. She was aware that Sam's arms were still wrapped around her, pulling her back to where her father still was sitting. It appeared as though he hadn't noticed much of what was going on.

'Alright, Mr. McNally. You're all cleaned up,' the medic said, gathering up her belongings.

'Dad,' Andy said, taking his attention away from the bottles that were placed neatly on the shelves behind the bar. 'Tell me what happened.'

'I was just sitting here, you know, having a drink.' It was remarkable how sober he suddenly seemed, Andy thought. 'All of a sudden that boyfriend of yours comes in and starts to yell at me. He hit me.' He pointed at the wound on his face and then shrugged his shoulders. 'I hit him back.'

'He's not my boyfriend, dad, not anymore,' Andy muttered.

'Oh, well, that explains a lot, I guess,' Tommy said eyeing the way she and Sam stood in front of him. Andy realised that it might be a bit too much and quickly worked her way out of Sam's embrace, walking up to her dad.

'Dad,' Andy tried, but he cut her off.

'Don't worry, Andy, I never liked the guy much to begin with.' Andy was shocked to hear this. She had thought they'd gotten along when they worked together. Behind her she felt Sam smile and she was pleased by it. 'He was too taken by his work and I was sure he would have followed that woman, but I guess he didn't. That never sat right with me.'

Andy threw a quick look over her shoulder at Sam. She wondered if anyone had known about the marriage at all, with the surprise people seemed to be showing.

'Tommy, do you have a moment?' Best suddenly interrupted. As Andy looked back to see him standing there, she noticed Luke was being led away outside. It seemed as Best was really keen on getting to the bottom of this. It probably meant she would have to give some sort of statement as well. Just great.

'Andy, feel free to go home, we can take your dad home later. I just wanted you to know what was going on. And would you be so kind as to come by my office before your shift starts? I want to ask you some questions, clear a few things up.' Well, there it was, just as she had expected.

'Sure. Thanks.'

'Come on I'll drive you home,' Sam said as he placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her out of the bar.

She looked back for one moment. Her dad had settled in a normal chair with frank in the one beside him. The situation must be something rare. A detective and an ex detective, getting into a fight. It couldn't be a situation that had happened on many an occasion in the past. There probably weren't any handbook guidelines or rules that could be of help. Luke would most likely be suspended, but it really was the question what would happen to her dad. It all depended on whether Luke would be pressing charges or not. How did she get from that mess into this one? It almost seemed as if she really was cursed, as Oliver had said that day of the black out.

Sam held the door open so she could get into his truck. Ok, so maybe the whole 'cursed' thing was a little too much. After all, she did end up where she wanted to be to begin with, with Sam. Have him be the one to drive her home and make her feel wanted and safe, something he did so fantastically.

She barely noticed the ride over to her house. It wasn't until Sam had opened her door and was softly nudging her shoulder that she realised where she was.

She got out and walked up to her apartment, opening the door mechanically. She sank down to the couch and pulled up her legs after dumping her shoes underneath the coffee table. Sam slit down beside her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his chest.

'Don't worry, Andy, you're dad will be fine,' Sam said before kissing her temple.

'You don't know that,' she disagreed. 'If Luke presses charges…'

'He won't. He knows how bad things look for him, he'll be lucky to still be working at fifteenth. If I know frank he'll politely ask him to relocate to twenty seventh or something. Word was Jo was working there too anyway… should be an interesting thing to see considering their situation, that is if she'll locate back there.'

Andy had to fight to keep the smile that was starting to spread from her face. 'But what id something does happen and he will be in trouble? It will be my fault!'

'Andy, none of this is your fault! Nothing at all! You didn't send Luke over to your dad, you didn't tell your dad to hit him back. They were just two drunken people who got into a fight. You couldn't have done anything about it.'

Andy sighed. She supposed what he was saying was right. Luke was just crazy. She should not have gotten involved with him, but who knew what might have happened than? It wouldn't have been a guaranty that nothing would have happened tonight. She closed her eyes a moment. She didn't want to think about it anymore. It was over and done with and right now all she wanted was to be alone with Sam, no thoughts of the events of the night or past couple of weeks as distraction. Just her and Sam.

...

He knew it had been a crazy night. It was a crazy situation. Luke had really gone nuts now and he had definitely crossed a line. Though he was quite sure that there would be no problem for Tommy, he couldn't help but worry for Andy's sake. What if something did go wrong? How broken would she be?

She seemed to have calmed down as he felt her body relax to his. Her head turned slightly and her eyes met his. He raised his hand to her face and brushed some lost strays of hair away before leaning closer and kissing her softly.

He felt her hands go up and her fingers traced his face before she placed her hands behind his head to pull him closer and deepen the kiss as he did the same. As their lips moved in perfect harmony with each other he moved his hands down to her bottom earning himself a soft moan as he lifted her and pulled her fully on his lap. Bracing himself momentarily he got up and with Andy in his arms walked over to her bedroom.

...

She was running late, really late. Sam had left earlier to run some errands and get changed. He would soon swing by to pick her up for her meeting with Frank Best before her shift started. She was dreading the meeting, not quite sure what was expected from her, what she was supposed to say. She rushed out of the shower and quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater when she suddenly heard the doorbell ring. Putting the rest of the things she would need in her bag, she got to the door.

'Ready to go?' Sam said, smile in place.

She smiled at him before giving him a quick kiss and pulling the door closed behind her. 'All set.'

Throughout the drive they talked about little things they would probably encounter on a night shift. It was all superficial ramble on her side, too nervous to be able to focus on anything solid.

'All you have to do is go in there and answer some questions. When you come out, I'll be waiting for you,' Sam encouraged her, softly pinching her shoulder. They had decided that they should keep the contact at a minimum while they were at work. It was a simple gesture of encouragement and yet it sent shivers down her spine.

She went to get changed quickly before making her way over to Best's office. She saw someone sitting there so she waited outside pacing the small hallway in front of the office. After what seemed like hours the door finally opened and a detective she recognised all to well from her very first day made his exit.

He glared at her and she could almost hear him wonder about what mistake she'd surely had made this time. He walked on however and Best called her into his office.

'Andy, please take a seat,' he said as he closed the door. She sat down as he took place in his own chair.

'I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to what happened exactly between you and detective Callaghan. Just start from the beginning.'

Andy took a breath and started off, stating they had been in a relationship and that she had wanted to break it off when his alleged wife suddenly showed up. She decided it was best to share it all and told him about the break up as well as the several encounters she'd had afterwards. She did however keep her mouth shut about the reasons why she had decided to break up with Luke. It was probably for the best if she wanted to have a chance with Sam.

'Thank you Andy. And did you told your father about the break up with detective Callaghan?'

'No, it had only happened a couple of days before and I hadn't really spoken to him in that time.'

'I feel I should be honest with you here. Luke was planning on charging you for ruining his marriage, but since everyone here thought he was with you and no one here knew he was even married he won't get very far with that. Besides, he is the one that made a mistake, not you.' He smiled at her softly. 'You're dad won't be charged, neither will Luke though I did have to suspend him. He will be back in two weeks, just so you know. Don't worry about him, he knows he won't come back here if he makes another mistake.'

Best got up. 'Alright, if you don't have any questions, I think it is time to get to parade.'

Andy got up from her chair and looked up at Best gratefully. 'Thank you,' she said before she left the room and went in search of her friends. However, she was called back.

'Andy?' He waited until she was close enough so no one else would here them speak. 'Why was Sam there last night? Nobody called him.'

Crap, crap, crap! Out of all the questions she had been prepared for, this was not one of them. 'I have been having some problems, since the blackout. Sam's been helping me, talking me through the worst of it.' She prayed to all that was possibly there that she would not be called out on her lie.

'Are you holding up?' he asked, concern on his face.

'I'm doing alright.' With that she turned and walked over to the parade room, throwing Sam a 'that was a close call' look. She would have to explain it to him later.

Somehow all of her friends had heard about the events of the previous night and were bursting with questions. Andy was very grateful for Best starting parade right away, leaving no time to answer questions.

After learning she was paired with Sam, something that made her have to fight the happiness from showing too much, she made her way out of the room. She followed Sam out to the cruiser and remained silent as he started the car. They had been driving for nearly ten minutes before she finally spoke.

'Sam?' She was aware of just how small her voice sounded.

'Yeah?' he asked as he looked over at her with a concerned look on his face.

'Thank you for being right.'

...

**I hope you enjoyed it. I will explorer more about Andy and Sam's situation and all in the next chapter, since most of you seemed very keen on finding out how that would go. I also hope this was what you hoped it would be, got a little soft on the end and I'm not really fond of consequences... Anyway, please take a minute to give me some feedback, it really is greatly appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I am terribly sorry it took me this long to update. I have an important exam this Friday and a paper due next week, but I'll try to post more regularly from now on. Can't make any promises though. Thank you to svugirl25 for checking in and asking me to continue or else who knows how much longer it had been before I updated next.**

**I know it's been a while, but I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter.**

...

'Wait! What?' Traci spat as she looked at her friend in awe. 'You guys are NOT together?'

Andy had dreaded this for a long time and had luckily managed to postpone it for a little while so she could be sure of what to say to her best friend without making it too obvious that she was lying.

'Nope, we decided to wait, since it is against the rules and all. Who knows, it might even be a good thing.'

'So, what? You two are just going to dance around each other for the next few months until you are cut loose?' Traci's face looked even more shocked than moments before.

'Pretty much. He said something about not wanting to risk anything.' She quickly turned her face away as she knew her face would give her away in an instance.

'Swarek? Afraid of the risks?' Traci seemed to be less and less convinced about what she was saying each time she opened her mouth. Time to cover up and save what could be saved.

'Ok, so maybe I got a little scared of the whole rookies and TO no-no thing, he understood and said it was all valid reasons. He thought he probably should have said something like that since he is the TO and all and is supposed to know better…'

'But apparently he doesn't!' Traci nearly spat. Oh yeah, this conversation was going just great.

'It doesn't really matter who said what, OK? I mean, we agreed we would wait till I'm cut loose. That's all there is to know.'

'But what was all that with you two hanging out after you talked? You did talk to him, right?'

'Yeah, of course I talked to him, how else would we have come to this conclusion?'

'I suppose,' Traci said considering it for a moment.

'We will make it through these next two months without being together and then, well, we'll see what happens then. More wine?' Andy held up the bottle and Traci held her glass closer as she filled it.

'Thanks, I still don't really get it. Why…'

'Traci, can we not talk about this for five minutes?'

'Right, yeah, of course. I see you started hanging some paintings?' She sounded slightly surprised, offending Andy in the process.

It had taken her a while to get settled into her new apartment, hanging paintings and pictures on the wall didn't seem like the best way to settle in. It was too permanent. To abrupt perhaps. But now a painting that had been standing on the ground for the past few months was finally hanging on the wall.

'Yeah, I decided it was time to hang something. Make it feel more...homey.'

'Well, I'm proud. You made the decision and now you're going to live with it happily. You know, had you made a different decision, you could have done the same with Swarek...'Andy threw her best friend a pointed look.

'Alright, fine, I'll shut up about it. But know that I don't agree with it.'

'I know,' Andy said before taking another sip. 'So how are things with you and Jerry?'

'Ahrg, don't even get me started on that one. Dex decided that he wants to try and make things work between us again.'

'So what are you going to do?' She knew all about the history between her best friend and her son's father. She also knew her best friend was living happily with Jerry and had been doing so for a while now. There was enough conversation there to keep her friend occupied and not focus on her and Sam for a while.

...

'So what's going on between you and your rookie?' Oliver asked as they were sitting at the Penny having a drink. It was quiet at the bar. Only a handful of people were sitting at the bar and a couple more were scattered over the tables in the room. It seemed odd for the place to be this empty at this time of the day.

'What do you mean?' Sam asked giving Oliver his best ignorant smile.

'Well, you know... You and her... seemed to be heading it of right.' Oliver looked at him with meaningful eyes, but Sam managed to keep his cool and pretend once more like he didn't understand a thing Oliver was saying.

'Oh, come on man, don't do this to me. I know what's going on there!' Oliver said, taking a swig from his beer.

'There's nothing going on,' Sam said. 'I tried, she shut me down. Apparently, I can't get a break,' he added in a low voice. Oliver didn't seem to hear it though. He was about to open his mouth once more when Jerry walked up to them and sat down beside them.

'What's up?' he asked before signalling to the bartender to order a drink.

'Nothing much, according to Sammy here. I however have my own theory.' Oliver smiled broadly. At Jerry's confused look, however, he continued.

'See, Sammy here,' he said patting his friend's back. 'is claiming that there is in fact nothing going on between him and Andy McNally. However, I believe he is trying to deceive us.'

'You know what, brother?' Jerry asked, pointing his glass in Oliver's direction. 'I think you're right.'

Sam shook his head and resigned to downing his glass. Why in the world had they decided to keep this a secret again? It wasn't as if anybody was going to believe them when they saw them at work the next day anyway. If this current conversation was any indication, they could probably smell it before they had even entered the parade room.

'Guys, I'm telling you, she shut me down.' It was as though he was undercover all over again, only now he was trying to lead his friends on instead of a bunch of criminals. 'Can't you guys just give it a rest?'

'No, no we can't. We know there's something going on between the two of you, ok? We've seen it since day one. That the two of you are too stubborn to really act upon it, that's your problem, but when you lose her to someone else, don't come crying out with us,' Oliver said.

'I acted alright,' Sam started to protest, but the two other men didn't seem to hear him. 'Besides, she's hardly in a place to be 'lost to someone else',' he added.

'Oh, but that, my man, is where you are wrong,' Jerry jumped in. Sam looked at him questioningly, yet slightly annoyed. Noticing his friends look, Jerry continued. 'You never know what might be waiting around the corner.' He looked ahead at the entrance where a young man had just entered.

'Oh, come on,' Sam said as he looked at the man. 'Like she'd ever go out with a guy like that.' Though he was certain that things between him and Andy were alright, there was a slight pinch in the pit of his stomach too.

'But you don't know that for sure,' Oliver said. 'You never know what she might do.'

...

The next morning came too early for Andy's liking. There was too much light coming from behind the curtains and her head was pounding. Groggily she made it to the kitchen and made herself coffee. After a few sips she was starting to feel a little better. Upon opening the curtains her eye fell upon the cause of all the troubles: the wine glasses and two empty bottles. Yeah, that surely explained how she felt. She hoped Traci made it home alright, she really should have insisted she'd sleep on the couch. A quick shower and another cup of coffee later she was ready to leave for work, knowing that tonight would have to be a lot calmer than last night.

On her way out she looked at the paintings she hung the day before, smiling brightly. Her smile faded slightly, however, as she realized she had to turn her head to look at the painting right side up.

As she got to the station a while later she saw Sam standing at his truck dark sunglasses on despite the slightly rainy day, holding a coffee cup out for her to take. The familiar shivering went through her as she gratefully took hers.

'Morning,' he said, smiling at her. If she wasn't what Gail would call 'all mushy inside' already, she surely was now.

'Morning.'

They made their way inside in silence and Andy was about to head in to the locker room, Sam pulled her by the hand and pulled her into the room on the opposite side of the hallway.

Soon his lips were on hers and her arms were wrapped around him.

'Sam,' she managed to utter between kisses. 'We shouldn't be doing this, we're at work someone could walk in any moment…'

'Right,' Sam said, kissing her again. 'You're right, we should probably stop doing this.' He kissed her again and all the doubt she had felt moments before was gone. They could simply stay here all day, hide out, and forget about their shift. They could. But her more rational side got in the way and she broke the kiss.

'Later,' she muttered, pushing him away with every inch of strength she had in her.

'Fine,' Sam muttered, kissing her one last time before making his way out of the room. Andy smiled to the now empty room, it was going to be a challenge to remove that smile from her face once she got to work. She checked her watch. Great, now she was late, again. She figured enough time had passed so she opened the door and quickly slipped in to the locker room. She managed to change in to her uniform swiftly. She rushed out of the door and bumped into someone.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' she said without looking at whoever it was she had just bumped into, and only barely catching the, 'Don't worry about it' thrown back at her.

Parade had already started but she managed to slip in the back without too much commotion. Traci did throw her a look, but Andy simply stared ahead to the front where Frank stood, dividing tasks.

...

Sam smiled to himself as he saw Andy rushing in after parade had already started. Maybe she had been right and he shouldn't have pulled her into that room with the intentions he had, but he couldn't help it. His talk with Oliver and Jerry the night before had scared him more than he wanted to let on, because deep down he knew they could easily be right. If not for the reasons they thought they could be then for the fact that they were in two very different places in their lives. Running in to that same man he had seen in the Penny last night on the hallway had not been the best start of shift either, and something told him he would be seeing a lot more of him, considering he seemed to be waiting in front of Frank's office.

'Ok, McNally, you will be going with Swarek to transport a prisoner back to the city for his trial. That's all,' Frank said as he walked out of the room while people started to get up.

It brought him back into the room. He sincerely hoped he had not missed too much of the parade. At least he had the entire day with Andy, to try and figure out all of his feelings.

As he walked out of the room he saw Andy talking animated to Traci. He could only guess what that was about. He just stood there for a moment, looking at her and in that moment he made a promise to himself. No way he was going to screw this up.

...

'Well, that won't be awkward,' Traci said to Andy as they too got up, following the example of the rest of the room.

'It'll be fine,' Andy assured her. 'Just fine.'

'Eheh. Right, sure. Don't think I haven't seen those looks between the two of you just now, or even before for that matter. Just promise me you'll be careful.'

'I will. Besides, it's just a prisoner transportation, right? What could happen?'

'I was talking about you and Swarek,' Traci said before walking past her and out of the room. For a second Andy stood there, thinking about what her friend had just said, but then Sam called out to her.

'McNally, come on. We've got a long road ahead of us.'

Andy sighed.

'Yep, this is going to be just great,' she said to herself as she followed him, a wide grin on her face.

...

**So, that's it for now. If you want to, please let me know what you think in a review.**


End file.
